Together Again
by QueenMadz
Summary: One-shot. All through High School and College, Clary and Jace were best friends. Then, Jace moved away to NYC since he became a rockstar. Leaving Clary in Brooklyn, now a surgeon in-training. When Jace sees Clary on the news, he has to see her again. But will it be like old times? When they were practically entwined at the hip? Or has Clary moved on from her best friend?


**Jace's POV:**

I sighed as I scrolled through the television networks. There was just _nothing_ on. Alec, my best friend and manager, gave me an annoyed look.

"You're _the_ Jace Herondale. International Singer. And you complain about _television?"_

"Yes!" That's right. I'm Jace Herondale. Singer and song writer of the famous ShadowHunters album and new, upcoming, and hit star. After I got out of college, I began sending in my records and the Institute Company of Music decided to sign me on. Now at 25, I have two albums, ShadowHunters and Parabatai, and one on hold, due to lack of inspiration.

"Shouldn't you be writing songs?" Alec said. I gave an annoyed sign.

"What should I write about though?!?"

"I don't know! ShadowHunters was about this badass other world of protectors. Parabatai was about the important people in your life. Now what? Write something that...connects those two albums."

"Connects?" I inquired further as I settled on Fox News.

"Yeah. You know, the new album bridges those two. Makes a story, of sorts." I rolled his words over in mind. _But how?_ I stared at the TV, somewhat paying attention to the story.

" _New Breaking Story. A nurse at Idris Hospital saved two twins who were connected at the hips. By performing the difficult surgery, she saved their lives, since their hearts were overworking to pump blood between the both of them."_ A picture of the nurse was shown and my breath hitched. It was my best friend from High School and College. Clarissa Adele Fray, and if you knew what was good for you, Clary. At five foot three, she had red hair, emerald green eyes, and freckles from cheek to cheek just underneath her eyes. Her slim fingers were used for drawing and painting, and now, surgery. Her mother was a surgeon and, just like her, Clary wanted to become one. And I've been in love with her ever since I met her. We were two peas in a pod before I hit it big, nothing could separate us. Until I moved to NYC and left her in Brooklyn.

"Hey Alec?"

"Mhm?"

"I need you to do me a favor."

"Oh jeez. What?"

"I need a way to get into a hospital."

" _What?"_

I want to get into Idris Hosptial."

"Why in the world would you want that? Of all things?"

"I just do."

"Because of Clary?" My head snapped toward him. I just stared. _Was I that obvious?_

"I'm not _stupid_ Jace. I know you had thing for her in High School and throughout College. Don't know why you never asked her out. It honestly baffled Izzy and I." My mouth open and closed. Alec laughed, "Let me call Magnus." Magnus was Alec's first boyfriend and they've been going on six months. Magnus, like Clary, wanted to be a medical surgeon. Quickly, he made his way up the ranks and became a top surgeon at Idris Hosptial. Now, he's Clary's boss and mentor.

"Hey Mags, you busy? We have a dilemma and as in we, I mean Jace." Silence as Magnus said something, " _The_ Jace Herondale?"

"Yes _the_ Jace Herondale needs your consult."

"And what might that be?"

"He wants to get into the Hosptial."

"Why?"

"Something to do with one of your trainees."

" _Clary?!?"_

"Yes."

"Well... He could break his hand by punching a wall? Then when he comes in, I could assign Clary to him. She won't be pleased with the job meant for one-year trainees though."

"I'm sure Jace will make it up to her."

"Is he _finally_ going to make a move?"

"No idea."

"He better be. When should I expect you?"

"Oh...however long it takes to break a hand?"

"Ok love you. Bye!"

"Love you too." Alec hung up the phone.

"Well," I asked.

"He said to break your hand by punching a wall? Don't know if you should really do that though. Could mess up your hand. Don't you play piano and guitar?"

"Occasionally. But it'll be worth it."

"Really how?" I gave him my famous smirk, "I'll make it work." With that, I punch the wall next to the TV and left a hole in the plaster.

"Holy sh* mother f*@# of a bi$#% that hurt!" My hand throbbed in pain. Like it was acutally throbbing I think. Alec laughed, "Did you think it was going to _not_ hurt?" I just glared at him.

"Just take me to the damn hospital."

 **Clary's POV:**

"Well you tell _him_ -"

"I'm not an owl!" I burst. Isabelle stopped mid-sentence in shock at my outburst. I sighed and ran around our apartment.

"Look Iz, you and Simon are my best friends. And no one was more happy for you two when you started dating then me, but please, _please_ leave me out of your fights! I declare Switzerland. I will listen to you vent and him vent, but I am _not a messenger!_ Now I have to go, I'm late for work." I dashed out of the apartment and began speed-walking to Idris Hosptial. Halfway there I stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, annoying some New York pedestrians. _Did I just reference Harry Potter? Bloody hell, I hang out with Simon too much._ The front entrance of the Hospital was crowded with...reporters? I huffed and took the back entrance. Aline smirked at me knowingly, "You're late."

"I know, I know. Izzy was keeping me with her complaining. Please don't tell Magn-"

" _CLARY!"_ I whirled around, "Magnus!"

"You're late Missy!" He came to a stop with his hands on his hips.

"I know. I'm really sor-"

"I've got a patient with a broken hand. You're taking him."

" _What!?!_ But that's a first-year's job!"

"Yes. And since you're a third-year student you should know _not_ to be late!"

"Yeah, but-"

"Here's his file. Room 312, second floor. Go, now." I took the file with a huff and stalked to the stairs. Why use elevators when you have a perfectly good pair of legs? Some aren't so lucky. I got to room 312 and knocked.

"Come in," came a masculine voice. I opened the door to gold eyes, my breath hitched as I took in a long time friend. Gold hair, reaching the bottom of his ears, harvest gold eyes, broad shoulders of a football player with the height to match, and muscular arms. He gave a timid smile, which was unlike him, "Hey Clare-Bear." I stood frozen in shock. Instincts took over and my mouth turned down in a scowl.

"Hey Goldilocks, long time, no see." He scratched the back of his neck, almost nervous-like.

"Yeah. Too long." I nod and walk over to the computer. Opening his file, I spun in the chair to face him.

"This says an injured hand. Severity of the injury unknown. But you...you _punched a wall?"_ My High School, College best friend smiled sheepishly, like he did when he got busted and needed me to bail him out.

"I got angry." I just stared at him, "At what? What would compel someone to punch a _wall_?"

"Um, well, you see this book I was reading, um, killed off my favorite character."

"So you got up from where you were sitting and punched the wall?"

"Yes."

"What character?"

"Huh?"

"What character was killed?"

"Um, um, ah Leo Valdez!" I raise an eyebrow at his raised voice and leaned against the counter, "Didn't know you read Percy Jackson. Actually, I didn't know you were the reading type," I speculated while getting an X-Ray ready.

"A lot has changed." My hands slowed and I looked him in the eye. I swallowed, "Yeah, a lot has."

 **Jace's POV:**

Clary blushed and looked away.

"Right, um, put this in your lap please and hold as still as possible." She went over to the computer and began the X-Ray machine.

"So how have you been?"

"You're hand is broken in two places the middle finger and your thumb. Your hand might have some swelling, but it'll go down. I'm sending your X-Ray to Helen, she'll have your cast made within the hour." _What happened? Was it something I said?_ On her way out, I grabbed her wrist with my non-broken hand.

"Hey you didn't answer my question. How have you been?" She gave me a tight lipped smile, "Could be better."

"Why? What's wr-" But she left before I could even finish. _Okay then._

 **Clary's POV:**

I speed walked to Helen's department. Was I avoiding Jace's inquiries? Yes. Did I care? Not particularly. He moved out of _my_ life and, now, just randomly shows up? I owe him nothing. My family basically went to hell and he left, though I didn't really get to tell him that my family fell to pieces, but still. I heaved an angry sigh as I pushed Helen's door open.

"You get my email?"

"Well hello to you too. Good morning Miss. Sunshine." I rolled my eyes and gave a perfectly nerdy response.

"Do you wish me a good morning, or mean that it is a good morning whether I want it or not; or that you feel good on this morning; or that it is a good morning to be on?" Helen just laughed, "Did you memorize that _just_ so you could use it at a time like this?"

"Maybe."

"I will never understand you...or Simon for that matter. But alas, I must put up with you because of my insane girlfriend."

"Careful there, your girlfriend is one of my best friends."

"Yes, I know. Along with Magnus, Izzy, and Will. Honestly, I don't know how she stands you crazies."

"Har-har. You're a real comedian, you know that? Did you get my email though?"

"Yes, yes, I got your email. The famous Jace Herondale broke his hand by punching a wall over a book character's death and you need a cast. Explains why all the reporters are outside. But, I swear, he is as bad as you with this disaster over a book. A _book!_ " I hold up my hands in surrender, "I just need a cast for him."

"Give me a half hour and I'll bring it to his room."

"Thank you!"

"Is Jace related to Will by any chance?"

"Yeah. He's his cousin. Why?"

"Does he know Will has a fiancé?"

"Excuse _me?!_ "

"Yup," she confirmed, popping the "p", "He proposed to his two-year girlfriend, Tessa."

"When?!? And why haven't I heard of this?!?"

"Couple weeks ago."

"And he hasn't told me!? He and I are going to have some serious words when my shift is over." I stomped out the door, closing it on Helen's laughter. Making my way back to Jace's room, I get even angrier the more I think about it. _Why wouldn't he tell me? I can keep a secret. For example, my feelings for Jace? I shoved them aside so he could live his dream as a rockstar. Big secret, but still a secret._ I open Jace's door and slam it shut, making him jump.

"You alright?" he asks.

"No," was my only response as I sat down in the chair in front of the computer.

"Look if it was something I said earli-"

"It wasn't," I whirled to face him, "Did you know Will is engaged?" Jace began choking on his own saliva.

"W-what? Will... _engaged?"_ I hummed a confirmation.

"As in William Herondale. My cousin, William Herondale?"

"Unless you know another being that walks this planet by the name of William Herondale."

"To _who?"_

Tessa. Tessa Grey."

"Uh, well, no, I did not know they were engaged." I drummed my nails on the desktop.

"But why wouldn't he tell me..." I muttered.

"Maybe because you fell out of touch?" I narrowed my eyes at him, "Just because _we_ fell out of touch, doesn't mean all of the old gang did Jace." I could tell this took him by surprise.

"You do know Alec is dating Magnus right? My boss and best friend? Along with Izzy, Aline, and... Will." If the fact that I stayed in touch with our old group, Magnus, Alec, Jordan, Maia, Izzy, and Simon, took him by surprise, this really through him for a loop.

"Wait a minute. Aline? The hot secretary at the front desk?" My eyes narrowed again, "She has a girlfriend."

"Yeah. 'Course she does. And obviously I know Alec is dating Magnus, he is my manager after all. I just...just didn't know you still talked to the gang. How are they?"

"Great actually. Izzy is sharing an apartment with me. She and Simon started dating last year. Jordan and Maia are together too."

"So...who's Aline dating then?"

"Helen Blackthorn."

"The cast maker?"

"Not the official name, but yes."

"So, you're the only single lady huh?" I tensed, "My life hasn't been exactly...stable for a long-term boyfriend to be, and _stay,_ in the picture. Not since after we graduated College anyway."

"How come?"

"Family issues."

"C'mon Fray. We were practically siblings back then. We shared everything with each other. Why won't you tell me?" I sighed and he grinned, knowing he won.

"My parents got divorced the summer after we graduated. I went with mom and Jon went with dad. I would visit them over the weekends. One day, in July, I was visiting dad and Jon, when Jon decided to throw an end-of-summer pool party. So, I invited Izzy and we got all dressed in swimsuits and everything," I swallowed,"an hour into the party, Jon cornered me. He was...drunk and high...on drugs I think. He...well he kept going on about these feelings he had. And he made it quite clear they were for me...more than a brother should feel for his sister," I glanced at Jace, wary. He had his fists clenched and was staring out the window.

"I told him no. That it was wrong. Dad and I could get him help. He didn't take too kindly to that and started...beating me," I finished in a whisper. I paused for a moment, collecting myself, "Izzy heard me shouting and brought Will and Alec. Then a whole brawl broke out. Izzy was calling the police and holding me. And the boys were battling it out. Eventually, Will and Alec pinned Jon down, who was screaming bloody murder about how I was his, and his alone. The police arrested him and when dad found out..dad was broken. His only son...mentally insane and admitted to a mental institution. I stopped visiting over the weekends. Hell, I haven't even been to see Jon. Not ever and I haven't seen dad in years. Dad called every now and then, as I got older, though, his calls become fewer and farther between. And then they stopped coming at all. I mean, it's understandable, I guess, why bother? Why would he want to talk to the girl who reminds him of what he lost?" I swallowed back the tears the memories brought,"Now you know my story. Not what you expected eh?" Jace was silent for a moment, "Damn Clare-Bear...I don't...I don't know what to say." I gave him a smile, it probably looked broken though.

"Then don't." He got up and made his way to me. He engulfed me in a hug.

"Hey Clare-Bear?"

"Yeah Goldilocks?"

"While we're making confessions. I have one to make."

"Jace you don-"

" I want to."

"Okay."

"I've been in love with you," he blurts. My eyes widen and he keeps rambling on," Since...well since I've known you, but it was made really clear to me in tenth grade that I like you more than a friend. And...I just haven't had the guts to say, but I saw you on TV and I couldn't miss this second chance to see you, to _talk_ to you. I...I regret leaving you behind. I wish so badly that I had stayed in touch and by some deity's grace I got the chance to see you again and I couldn't pass it up to tell you that I love you," he finished breathlessly. My mouth seemed to not know how to work, as it just opens and closes like a fish.

"It's okay if you don't love me back," he whispered, cupping my jaw, " I just had to make sure you knew."

"Jace you _idiot."_ I grab him by his collar and pull down to kiss me. Our lips molded together perfectly, like our bodies were made to fit with each other. His tongue traced my bottom lip, asking for entrance, and I let him. Our tongues dance together and he let out a soft moan. Jace walked me backward 'til I had hit the wall. He pushed up against me. It was like we couldn't get close enough, or even enough of each other. He bit down on my lower lip, making me give up a soft moan.

"By the Angel, Clary, you've no idea how long I've wanted to do that," he said, breaking for air. I just nodded in agreement, leaning my head against his chest. His arms went around me.

"Hey Clare-Bear?"

"Yeah Goldilocks?" My words were muffled by his chest.

"Will you be my date to Will's wedding?"

"Like...as a couple?"

"...yes...if you want..." I looked up at him and smirked, "Is _the_ Jace Herondale nervous?" My lips grazed his. His golden eyes turned molten as he closed the distance. This time, I broke the kiss.

"So is that a yes?" He asked, still nervous.

"To what will I be agreeing to?"

"Being my date to Will's weddings. And ultimately my girlfriend. I'm the only one who can kiss you," he pressed a chastise kiss to my lips, "touch you," his fingers glided up and down my curves, "and love you." He whispered the last part in my ear, sending shivers down my spine and heat to my core.

"Well then no shit Sherlock. I don't just kiss the love of my life with the intention of turning him down." His smile froze, "Love of your life?" I stood up on my toes and whispered into his ear, "You aren't the only one who has some confessions to make."

"Well it's about damn time!" Jace whipped around to the door so fast I'm impressed that he didn't get whiplash and I got a clear view of Aline and Helen standing in the doorway. I blushed furiously.

"Ladies, you mind giving us some time alone?" Jace asked in a mock innocent tone. Aline winked at me, "Sure, no prob."

"Here's your cast then," Helen set it down on the patient table. They closed the door, but we could still hear their conspiratorial whispers and giggles as they walked away.

"You know this will be out by morning right?" I said. Jace smirked, "We can totally announce us at the wedding." I laughed, "And steal Will's thunder and big day?"

Jace just shrugged, "What kind of cousin would I be if I didn't keep him on his toes?" I laughed again, "Well then, I guess the date is set. Now shut up and kiss me." And kiss me he did and so much more.

 ** _The End_**

 **Author's Note: So, I thought this would be a good Christmas present to readers. Yeah? Speaking of, MERRY CHRISTMAS! Hope you all had a good and happy holiday!**


End file.
